Welcome
by Cat Goliath
Summary: Genderbent. Who knew going to a birthday party would lead Luke Heartfilia to the famous Natsumi of Fairy Tail. Determined, Luke tries to free the captured mage and return her back to her guild.


Luke let out a low sigh as his over attentive mother fussed and fiddled with the deep blue tie that was currently pinching at his skin. The carriage bumped on the way to the event held at the Tsukimi manor. As the only heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, Luke was required to mingle and attend the family's event. With his mother bubbling joyfully at his side, Luke gazed longingly towards the twinkling stars above before staring down at the keys at his waist.

He would rather be out looking for adventure and fighting alongside his celestial spirits than on the way to another boring event where all the eligible women will flock his every movement with his mother even encouraging him to speak to the dull and tiresome women. Luke shuddered at the thought as he clenched his fist to calm his movements. Looking over at his childlike mother, Luke let out a sigh.

Stopping her overly euphoric movements, Layla Heartfilia looked over at her sighing child.

"With that attitude, you'll never attract a bride at this rate. Now stop fussing with your tie, you'll wrinkle it," the blonde brown eyed woman pouted, fanning her face lightly with a lavender fan in her slender hand.

Luke stopped his movements abruptly, knowing his mother would keep on nagging if he didn't. With parallel hair and eyes, Luke gazed towards the seat in front of him, a bit of sadness flickering in his expressive brown eyes.

"Is this event really necessary, Mother. Although we went to many before, Papa wouldn't have had us attend every single event held in all of Fiore," Luke stressed out, "Why can I not just take a break from all of this and spend some time with my spirits, it's been far too long and they are getting anxious." Layla snapped her fan closed unexpectedly, her normally bubbly demeanor shifting to one of stifled anger as her shoulders shook.

"I will not have you speak of such nonsense! Magic has done nothing but take away. You are the next in line and will bring your popularity up if you wish to be as successful as what your father once was. Now, never mention even the word magic in my presence; in fact, I wish for you to give up all forms by the time we return home." Luke's expression shifted from shock to anger at his own mother's words, his hand moving protectively over his set of golden and silvered keys.

"How can you even suggest a thing, mother. Papa loved magic and gave me these keys, I will not do such a thing!" Layla's eyes narrowed at her son's protest and disobedience. Slowly, she began to open up her fan once more as the carriage began to slow its pace.

"We shall discuss this later. For now, we have an event to attend," Layla hissed before all hostile expressions shifted to exuberance once the driver opened the carriage door and extended a hand to the blonde haired beauty. Brushing any lint from his pants angrily, Luke exited the carriage without a word on his clearly upset face. Dressed fancily in a fitted black suit, Luke Heartfilia made his way into the overly lit mansion.

* * *

The Tsukimi manor was in high gear as couples made their way towards the dance floor; their movements graceful and fluid as the soft lull of the orchestra played in the background. With the short of his hair already beginning to plaster to the back of his neck, Luke tried to evade as much eye contact with any of the aristocrats crowded together as he maneuvered himself to the refreshment area. Once reaching the bar area, the short shoulder length blonde exasperatedly took a seat in the high red plush stool. With a quick thanks to the bartender, Luke shot down the glass of watered down alcohol without a seconds thought before tapping his shot glass for another.

As Luke was about to take the shot glass to his lips, the host of the event made their way towards the stage area where the orchestra was platformed on. Motioning the orchestra to stop, the host grabbed the microphone from the stand, the loud electronic screeching noise stopping all movement. With a nervous laugh, the host brought the hand mic to his lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for attending my daughter's coming of age ball." Applause soon erupted as the host's 16 year old daughter stepped on stage, her large pink dress skimming the ground as she twirled and waved to the clapping aristocrats. Luke rolled his eyes slightly as he clapped slowly to show his recognition.

Stepping up stage once more, the host smiled brightly at the noise of the applause before letting out a light cough to signal the crowd to simmer down.

"Now to celebrate this momentous occasion, my daughter has asked for a performance that will top all, something truly memorable. So as she wished, I bring you a performance by one of the greatest mages in all of Fiore. Now please help me welcome from the guild of Fairy Tail, Natsumi." With that, a female stepped on stage, a scowl painted on her naturally pink lips.  
Almost choking on his drink, Luke spat out the remains of the alcohol as he stared at the pink haired mage is disbelief. He just couldn't believe a mage of such a reputation would even bother with an event such as this, much less as a form of entertainment. The light of a red jewel around the pinkette's neck caught Luke's attention and caused him to strain closer as the mage began to move. Moving sluggishly and stiffly at first, the pink haired mage stared at the host with anger barely contained in her deep dark green gaze until the red jewel lit up strongly, causing a grimace to pinch at the lightly tan skinned girl's face.

Still wincing in pain, the mid back pink haired girl shifted her movements until she moved with the grace of a dancer's, the light of the jewel dieing down as the look of pain diminished and was replaced by a look of hatred and slight embarrassment.

Luke heard of the famous Natsumi, it was said she was as untamed as the fire she controls and even as destructive, yet he couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's embarrassed expression. Almost as if she could hear him, Natsumi's head shot up like a bullet, a look of pure rage flashing across her dark eyes. Luke continued to smile in response, his eyes never leaving the pink hair's movements as she floated about in her light cream colored outfit. The material floated and followed behind the pink haired mage obediently, revealing slender and well toned legs as she flitted about. Soon that light dance like movement began to change, almost as if the girl couldn't stand the thought of prancing around like a weakling.

Luke stared in amazement as the girl leapt off stage, her body twisting powerfully in the air before she landed on her hands in a controlled handstand. The crowd quickly backed up, leaving ample room for the small girl. Moving with strength someone of her stature shouldn't be able to handle, Natsumi pushed herself off her hands and into the air, kicking her legs out in a force that had her landing on her feet. Natsumi landed in a stance, her knees bent in a sort of power stance as she slowly rose her hands towards her chest. With fists held out defensively, Natsumi threw out a punch with her right hand followed by her left, fighting the invisible enemy she created in her mind. The speed of her punches picked up until the attacks came out as a blur. Luke couldn't believe this girl, she looked about his age and already she had this much power, even with her magic held back by the charm laced around her neck.

Noticing a quick shift in her green eyes, Luke looked to see the Tsukimi's own personal mage off to the side. Quicker than anyone could comprehend, the pink haired fire mage cartwheeled towards the black cloaked mage, her bare feet landing contact with his cheek before her legs straddled the mage's torso, her small hands clutching the front of his shirt tightly in a death grip.

Chaos erupted as the guests began to panic and disperse from the once joyous event. Trying of evade any collision, Luke got up from his seat and tried to make his way towards the main commotion.

Natsumi glared down at the mage beneath her, her teeth bared out much like an animal's as she began to shake the man furiously.

"You better take off this stupid collar before I kick your ass. What, need some stinkin' inhibitor just to catch someone." The male mage smirked a response, his hands glowing a light blue as they launched out.

"Not just any mage, dear. Yah need tah pull out chour best toys if ya want tah catch a dragon slayer." Before the pink haired mage could even block the oncoming attack, the mage landed a strong hit to the girl's stomach, causing her to pass out at the sudden force that was enhanced by the mage's magic. Hearing the mage's words, Luke pushed himself faster, watching the fire mage collapse atop of the cloaked mage with a thump.

"What did you do to her!" Luke shouted as the guests all managed to escape. About to open his mouth, the cloaked mage first pushed the collapsed girl off him and turned to face the disheveled blonde male. Before he even had a chance to answer, the host of the event ran up shouting towards the two.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I do hope there isn't a problem. This girl didn't attack you too ,did she?" Luke shook his head no as he offered the fallen mage a grimace and an offered hand. Ignoring the offered hand, the cloaked mage pushed himself up with ease, sending a kick to the pink haired mage.

"No problem here, boss man. Just a few complications is all. Seems girlie here forgot her place. Should've gone fer tha other girlie, heck even the red head one would've been better, even if ya did want a girl ta perform." Taking in the conversation with the mage and the host, Luke could tell that the mage must have captured the girl, making him a part of the illegal slavery guild that was running amuck. Staying silent, Luke looked to the fallen girl, crouching down slowly until he was right over her. Carefully, he rolled the girl until she was lying straight on her back, a better position than what she was in before.

"So what will you do with her?" Luke questioned, interrupting the two conversing men. The host and mage glanced at the pink haired mage before looking to each other once more. The host let out a low sigh as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Perhaps return her, after paying her of course," the host sputtered, almost as if adding the last part to hold back any suspicions. Luke rolled his eyes at the host's unsubtle words.

"Perhaps I can take her off your hands, she isn't that bad on the eyes. I can even double the offer if that's what it'll take," Luke said emotionlessly, his expression blank as he took in the mage and host's identical shocked expressions.

"If ya really want her, doubles fine by me. She's part of my guild ya see, so it'll be real good of ya ta jus giv me the money." Luke looked at the mage skeptically before the host sputtered at the mage's words.

"Now see here you brute, Mr. Heartfilia is a highly respectable businessman and I will not have you ruin his image with lies. Mr. Heartfilia, you should know that I bought Natsumi from this mage's guild. You should perhaps think this over, what with your upcoming into the field of business, such a scandal will bring you and your company down. " Luke couldn't help but smile at the host's sudden honesty, his hands going under the girl's unconscious form, holding her bridal style with her head resting lightly against his chest.

"No worries gentlemen, I know what I'm getting myself into. Do you perhaps mind if I pay you another time, as you can see, my hands are full at the moment," Luke said sheepishly with a slight shrug towards the bewildered duo.

"Are you really sure about this Mr. Heartfilia? It the press ever hears about such a scandal..." By now, Luke started to walk off, the unconscious girl still resting in his arms. Turning back slightly, Luke gave a nod of acknowledgement to the two.

"I best be off now! Don't worry about the press, I'll handle them. Oh, and thanks for the...interesting event." Luke then left the damaged manor, leaving behind two bewildered men.

* * *

Natsumi let out a groan as the bright lights started to shine through her closed eyelids. A deep chuckle startled the dragon slayer, causing her to snap open her eyes and shot up from the comforts of the plush red silk bed.

"Now now, settle down. Your body still needs to recuperate after that blow to the stomach you took." The pink haired mage looked to her left to see deep brown eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now where am I and who the hell you are!" Luke let out a sigh before taking a seat at the edge of the raised bed.

"I'm Luke, Luke Heartfilia and I just saved your ungrateful bum from being sold off to another sleazy guy for entertainment." Natsumi scoffed, her green eyes blazing in fury.

"Well Lacy," Luke's eyes widened at this, "it just looks like you are the sleaze who bought me instead. And you know what, I'm tired of being pushed around!" Natsumi shouted, her hands blazing up in flames, lighting up the covers with fire. Stunned, Natsumi killed her flames while Luke shot up and grabbed a pitcher of water from the nightstand before tossing the entire contents onto the flames.

"What do you think you're doing, you could have burned the whole manor down." Natsumi continued to look at the blonde haired boy before her, taking in his appearance slowly. Luke was dress in a pair of well worn blue jeans, a white no sleeve top covered his well toned physique, the collar opened up,showing off the tops of his collar bones. Matching the blue border around his shirt, a piece of cloth was tied around the blonde's head, his long bangs covering the strand of blue that covered his forehead. On his wrist was a single bright red buckled bracelet and at his hip was a set of keys. Unconsciously, Natsumi let out a sigh as her heartbeat picked up unexpectedly. Luke let out a chuckle, his body moving closer to Natsumi's.

"Well well well, is someone checking me out. Hard not to isn't it? Now why don't you tell me your name so I can't finally put a name to that pretty face." Natsumi blushed bright red before turning away quickly before the cocky blonde could notice and make a comment.

"Natsumi, Natsumi Dragneel, yah weirdo." That teasing smile once on Luke's well chiseled face dropped as a look of pure shock overcame his features.

"Weirdo? Why would you call me that? What have I even done that has classified me as weird, you've barely been up for ten minutes." Once her face has cooled down, Natsumi turned to the sputtering teen.

"You just are, weirdo. Why would yah even take off the inhibitor, who's ta say I won't kill yah." Luke shrugged a response, getting up from the bed.

"Why wouldn't someone take off the inhibitor? You're a mage, magic should be free to use whenever you want, not blocked off. Besides, it's not like I'm going to keep you here. I'm going to help you get back to your guild." Before Natsumi could even say anything, a light knock sounded at the wooden door. Without even a response, the door pushed open, revealing a blonde brown eyed woman with a tray of soup in her hands.

"Mother, what is this?" Layla merely smiled brightly, bringing the silvered tray to the bedridden girl, taking the spot Luke once occupied.

"Dear, I just wanted to make sure your soon to be bride had enough to eat." Natsumi spat out her spoonful of soup she took in, staring at the two blondes in disbelief.

"B-b-bride! What the hell is she talking about!" Taking this in calmly, the blonde haired woman looked to Natsumi with concern.

"Oh sweetie, is the broth too cold? Here, let me just go warm this up for you." Natsumi shook her head before lighting up her hands with a light cover of flames.

"It's okay, I got this." Placing her hands to the side of the china bowl, Natsumi warmed up the soup in no time. With wide eyes, Layla recoiled slightly before stumbling away from the fire mage. As anxious as a bunny cornered by a fox, the heiress' eyes shifted around until they landed on the carelessly tossed red jeweled inhibitor that rested atop the night stand.

"You took it off! Sorry, but I must go. Enjoy your soup." With that, the frantic blonde haired woman left the two teens alone, the silence almost maddening. Letting out an awkward cough, Luke smirked at the pink haired teen, who was sipping lightly at the soup almost mindlessly.

"So I'm guessing the wedding is off." Natsumi spat out her soup for a second time, her hair bristling up like a cat as she glared at the laughing teen.

"Are you serious. What the hell was that all about! Why did your mom just run off like that and what the hell is this bride business all about." Luke placed his hands out in a mock calm down gesture.

"Easy there, Mother isn't the biggest fan of magic is all. And the whole bride business is just a cover, how else do you expect me to explain an unconscious girl in my arms." With an unsatisfied snort, Natsumi returned back to her soup.

"So why did your mom freak over magic. Magic is great, I don't get why she wouldn't like it." Luke sighed, his brown eyes gazing out at the twinkling stars above him.

"It's just that Papa loved magic and when he died, so did my mother's love for it. I just don't know why she still hates it so much though. Papa and I were so close before, and I know that magic is what ties us to him. So I'll never give up on magic," Luke said, the words coming out easy, he just felt so at ease around the girl, it really was a shame they probably wouldn't see each other ever again.

Natsumi shifted in the bed, the awkward silence gnawing at her as she tried to come up with something, anything, to say.

"Well you're a mage right, so it can't be all that bad for her, right?" Luke chuckled quietly at the pinkette's question. Shuffling across the distance from the window to the bed, Luke jumped atop of the edge of the bed, a happy crossing his face before a solemn expression replaced it.

"Maybe if I was born a girl. They really wanted to name me Lucy you know, something about a guild they were at. But I just had to be a boy, didn't I. Mother always wanted a little girl to dress up and parade around, almost as if she could relive those days of youth she longs for so much. Now every time she sees me, I just remind her of Papa and when I even try using my magic, she goes off in a rage and secludes herself until I promise to stop. I do care for her, I just don't want her to always control my life. The only way I can actually free myself is if I take the business, but I never wanted to take over," Luke sighed deeply, throwing his arms behind his head as Natsumi gazed down at the discouraged blonde before her. "I've always wanted to travel, maybe even join a guild, but what guild would even take me." With one last exasperated grunt, Luke pushed himself up and turned to face the silent teen.

"Enough about me, let's get you back to your guild. I bet they're wondering just where you are." Luke turned towards the door after seeing that all of the soup was finished, ready to grab the things he prepared for the pink haired mage's journey. Before he could reach his closet, a small calloused hand grabbed hold of Luke's large wrist.

"Come with me."

Luke froze, stunned at the pink haired mage's words. Could he really do it, it was, after all, that simple.

"Common, I'm sure gramps wouldn't mind. Sides, iz not like you even like it here. Just come with me," Natsumi commented offhandedly, avoiding Luke's intense stare.

Luke continued to stare at the fire mage as he thought over the girl's offer over and over. Eventually, he came up with an answer.

"Alright, let's do it." Natsumi looked up and into Luke's deep brown eyes; a happy twinkle sparked in the depths of her dark green eyes as her face lit up in a large smile that lit up her whole face.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Leave me a thought in the review box, I'd love to hear what you all thought. Ever since seeing the Genderbent versions of Natsu and Lucy, I just wanted to see more of them, so I wrote this. I hope it was bearable. **

**Anyways, I own nothing, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **


End file.
